Pups & The Ex Substitute's Revenge
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Mr Wentworth & his son Oliver return to exact revenge on Elias, Koda, Ryder, the PAW Patrol & their friends & family over past conflicts. How will everyone react to this & will Mr Wentworth & Oliver be stopped before they go too far? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Supernova2015)
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE EX SUBSTITUTE'S REVENGE **

**A COLLAB BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & SUPERNOVA2015 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright & sunny morning in Adventure Bay. Ryder woke up & got dressed before going to eat breakfast.

"Looks like were in for another great day. Just the way I like it" said Ryder as he finished eating before going to play a game on his Pup Pad while waiting for the pups to wake up.

"I need to pick a pup for the substitute pup program. It must be a pup who can step in when the others are unavailable. The only pup without an occupation is Koda. It was impressive that he helped save Cali last week" said Ryder as he kept thinking about the substitute program. Eventually he decided Koda was the best pick.

"Koda's the best choice. I'll let him know about my decision once he returns from his walk" said Ryder.

Meanwhile Koda was walking around Adventure Bay taking everything in.

"What a beautiful morning" said Koda as he walked around. He greeted everyone he saw & although some of them were a bit sceptical of him at 1ST they quickly remembered who he was & why he was a wolf.

"I'm glad everyone knows who I am & that they're not afraid. This place is better than California" said Koda as he continued walking. Suddenly he came to a stop.

"Something's wrong" said Koda as he noticed a man up ahead giving Koda a sinister look.

"I don't like the look on his face. I better go back & find another route" said Koda as he turned around while the man watched. After walking around for a bit longer he returned to the Lookout.

"Ryder I'm back" said Koda.

"How was your walk Koda?" asked Ryder.

"It was OK. While I was out I spotted a man that gave me a sinister look. It was really weird" said Koda.

"What did he look like?" asked Ryder.

"He had dark hair, tan skin & brown eyes. He wore a plaid collar shirt, brown pants & black shoes" said Koda.

"That's Mr Wentworth aka the sadistic substitute" said Ryder.

"He's lucky he didn't do anything stupid. If he did I'd give him a high dose of pain" said Koda.

"Don't overdo it Koda. I'm just glad he didn't mess with you" said Ryder.

"Me too" said Koda.

"I don't want you to mess with him either. I love you Koda. You're my younger brother. I'd be devastated if anything bad happened to you" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. If he messes with us he's messing with the PAW Patrol" said Koda.

"If he doers try anything that'd mean Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie & Kelly are also at risk for the pranks they pulled on him" said Ryder.

"Mr Wentworth will be sorry if he tries to hurt you" said Koda.

"If the worst happens he won't get any mercy from us" said Ryder.

Unbeknownst to Koda & Ryder a young boy was recording their conversation. His name was Oliver.

"I can't wait to show dad this" said Oliver.

Later that night Oliver played the recording for his father who happened to be Mr Wentworth.

"I never knew that brat had a younger brother" said Mr Wentworth as he held up a newspaper that had the story about Koda's transformation printed on it.

"How'd I do dad? Did I get what you needed?" asked Oliver as various recorded conversations played over Mr Wentworth's computer. Mr Wentworth grinned in a sinister manner at what he heard.

"Well done son. Soon the 7 brats who got me fired will pay for ruining my life" said Mr Wentworth.

"I can't wait to make them beg for mercy" said Oliver as he & Mr Wentworth laughed evilly as they continued planning their revenge. Suddenly they stopped due to a realisation Oliver made.

"What do we do about those mutts & Koda?" asked Oliver.

Mr Wentworth thought for a moment while looking at an image of Koda on his computer. He then thought of an idea.

"I have special plans for them. Koda & the mutts will suffer worse than the brats" said Mr Wentworth.

"I like the way you think dad" said Oliver.

Meanwhile Angel, Elias & Kelly were heading to the Lookout.

"I'm glad the weather is nice today" said Angel.

"Me too. Nothing beats hanging out with Ryder & the pups" said Elias.

"You said it. It's always fun being with them" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & herself arrived at the Lookout. They saw Koda near the Pup, Pup Boogie console.

"That should do it. Time for a test run" said Koda as he started the game. The screen showed the game menu with an option titled Song Selection.

"Eureka. Now the pups can dance to more than the Pup, Pup Boogie theme' said Koda.

"Hi Koda" said Elias.

Koda jumped before turning to see Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"Hey guys. Please don't come up from behind me like that. I get scared easily" said Koda.

"Sorry. I see you're about to play Pup, Pup Boogie" said Elias.

"Correct. I managed to get more songs to dance to installed" said Koda.

"Nice. The pups will love that" said Angel.

"Pup, Pup Boogie is a fantastic game. It's 1 of the bestselling games ever" said Kelly.

"Interesting. I figured I'd treat the pups for their warm welcome last week. They'll be extremely grateful for this" said Koda.

"That's very generous of you. They'll love it" said Angel.

"You're a very clever pup. It's like you & Ryder have the same IQ level" said Elias.

"They probably do" said Kelly.

"It's nothing my 300 IQ can't handle. Anyways I'm off to the pet parlour. I need to get my hair done" said Koda.

"Maybe you & Cali will get to spend time together" said Elias.

"I hope so" said Koda as he headed to the pet parlour.

"Isn't he cute?" asked Elias.

"He sure is" said Kelly.

As Koda headed to the pet parlour he suddenly noticed a drone in the sky.

"I better keep an eye on that thing" said Koda as he continued walking. Soon he arrived at the pet parlour.

"Hi Koda" said Katie.

"Hi Katie. I'd like the usual hair pampering please" said Koda.

"Coming right up" said Katie as she began pampering Koda. Koda smiled as Katie worked on his hair. After adding shampoo & conditioner & washing it out Katie brushed & styled Koda's hair. Soon it was shiny & spiky.

"Done. What do you think?" asked Katie.

"It looks great. Thanks Katie" said Koda.

"You're welcome" said Katie as Cali noticed Koda & blushed.

"Hi Cali" said Koda as he got out of the bath, dried off & went over to Cali.

"Want to go for a walk together?" asked Koda.

Cali nodded her head yes.

"Excellent. Let's go" said Koda.

"See you guys later" said Katie as Cali & Koda left the pet parlour & began walking around town. Cali then noticed the drone in the sky.

"Don't worry about that drone. It's probably-" said Koda as Oliver appeared in front of them.

"It's probably what?" asked Oliver.

"Who are you & didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers & mind your own business?" asked Koda.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that" said Oliver.

"You don't scare me. I could easily chew your face off" said Koda.

"You better watch your back. It'd be a shame for you to be branded a monster for attacking an innocent child" said Oliver.

"You're not innocent" said Koda as Cali hissed at Oliver. He shrugged it off.

"Run along & play like a good boy" said Koda.

"This isn't over Koda Shepherd' said Oliver.

"How do you know my name?" asked Koda.

"I read your article. I know why you're a wolf. You, your family & your friends better watch your backs. Soon me & dad will make you pay for what you did. Oliver Wentworth will strike fear into your hearts. We will get our revenge" said Oliver as he laughed evilly & walked away.

"I better tell Ryder about this" said Koda as Cali & himself headed to the Lookout. Once they arrived they told Ryder what happened.

"That jerk. He'll be sorry if he lays a finger on you" said Ryder.

"I didn't even know Mr Wentworth had a son" said Elias.

"Me ever. I've never seen him at school before" said Kelly.

"If any of you get hurt they'll have me to answer to. I'll mutilate them in the worst way possible" said Koda.

"Let's not go too far Koda. They won't get away with what they're planning" said Ryder.

"Should we let Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie know?" asked Elias.

"I'm on it" said Koda as he contacted Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie. Soon they arrived at the Lookout.

"Hey guys. We came as soon as we got the call" said Ace.

"I can't believe Mr Wentworth is at it again" said Carlos.

"I didn't even know he had a son" said Danny.

"Whatever it is they're planning isn't good" said Katie.

"I have a plan to expose their plan before they carry it out" said Koda as everyone looked at him with intrigue.

"My adopted parents know about Mr Wentworth. He used to work for dad's company" said Koda.

"I remember that. He got fired after dad caught him stealing blueprints & claiming them as his own" said Ryder.

"When Mr Wentworth stole the blueprints for my latest creation the Holocom he only did himself in" said Koda.

"I never knew you had past problems with Mr Wentworth. What happened back then?" asked Elias.

"After he stole my blueprints I went through a lot trying to expose him as a fraud. He was exposed on the day of a big science convention" said Koda as he began thinking about what happened. Koda & Mr Wentworth were alone at the convention. Mr Wentworth had an arrogant grin on his face.

"It's over Koda. I win & you lose" said Mr Wentworth.

"I don't think so" said Koda.

"You're smarter than that Koda. You drew the blueprints, I stole them & now I'll sell the greatest device of my career" said Mr Wentworth.

"So, you admit to stealing from me?" asked Koda.

"Yes, I did. Whoop dee doo. I STOLE KODA SHEPHERD'S BLUEPRINTS TO CREATE THE HOLOCOM 3000. Nobody's listening anyways. They'll never know. Give it up Koda. I'll never ever tell the truth" said Mr Wentworth as he blew a raspberry at Koda.

"You think the truth is overrated, don't you?" asked Koda.

"Correct" said Mr Wentworth.

Suddenly dozens of TV cameras appeared which took Mr Wentworth by surprise.

"I knew you'd never tell the truth. That's why I got dad to broadcast this convention worldwide on live TV" said Koda.

"WHAT?" cried Mr Wentworth.

"You heard me" said Koda as the doors to the building opened. Many angry civilians walked in including Isaac Shepherd. Koda waled over to him & gave him a hug.

"Is it true you stole the blueprints from my son?" asked Isaac.

"I… Well… This isn't what it looks like" stammered Mr Wentworth.

"Don't lie. We all know the truth. You've just been exposed as a fraud to the world. You're fired" said Isaac.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"I can & I just did" said Isaac as Mr Wentworth began storming out of the convention hall. As he reached the door he turned to face everyone.

"THIS ISN'T OVER. 1 DAY I'LL GET MY REVENGE. YOU'LL ALL REGRET THIS" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"I don't think so. Get out of our sight" said Koda as Mr Wentworth left furiously.

"I'll get them if it's the last thing I do. I, Lazlo Wentworth, vow revenge on the Shepherd family & their affiliates. This isn't the last they've seen of me" said Mr Wentworth as he laughed evilly & began planning his revenge. The flashback ended there.

"When he was our teacher I swore I knew him from somewhere. Now I know" said Ryder.

"I'm glad he got what he deserved. Nobody messes with me & gets away with it" said Koda.

"Looks like he's your 1ST enemy Koda" said Elias.

"I hoped never to see Mr Wentworth again. Now that he's back with his son I'm prepared to stop them from carrying out any bad deeds" said Koda.

"That's the spirit Koda. Always stay 1 step ahead" said Ryder.

"Correct. I better go alert all the kids in town. Then I'll meet up with my former owner. I saw him during 1 of my morning walks" said Koda as he headed out.

"Who's Koda's former owner?" asked Elias.

Ryder took a deep breath. He knew it was time to come clean.

"Before my parents adopted him he was under the legal custody of someone you'd never expect" said Ryder.

"Who?" asked Elias.

"Mayor Humdinger" said Ryder as Angel, Elias & Kelly gasped in shock.

"Are you referring to the mayor of Foggy Bottom?" asked Kelly.

"Yes" said Ryder as he nodded.

"I never knew Koda & Mayor Humdinger knew each other" said Elias.

"Me either. Is he an adopted or biological relative of Koda's?" asked Kelly.

"He's a friend of Koda's biological parents. When they died, Mayor Humdinger was made Koda's legal guardian. Until Koda's transformation he lived with Mayor Humdinger" said Ryder.

"OK. Does Mayor Humdinger know Mr Wentworth?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I bet Koda will tell Mayor Humdinger everything though" said Ryder.

Meanwhile Koda was at Mayor Humdinger's house discussing the situation.

"As nice as it is to see you again Mr Humdinger we've got major issues. Lazlo Wentworth is trying to enact revenge on the entire Shepherd family" said Koda.

"Isn't he the guy that stole your blueprints & tried to pass them off as his own?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"You saw the broadcast?" asked Koda.

"Yes. I also heard that he was a substitute teacher for Miss Spearwood a short time ago & that he got fired for inappropriate conduct towards the students. I may have done questionable things in the past, but that man is evil" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I bet he'll try to get revenge on everyone he blames for his misfortune. He's got a giant dose of karmic pain heading his way if he dares to hurt me, my family & my friends" said Koda.

"Don't worry Koda. If he tries anything he'll have to answer to me 1ST" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Excellent. I'm surprised to hear about your misdeeds in the past. To be honest I love dressing up as villains for Halloween" said Koda.

"Nice. Anyways what do myself & the KCC need to know?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Mr Wentworth has a son named Oliver who's as revenge obsessed as his father. We don't know what they're planning but I fear that numerous Adventure Bay residents are at risk of serious harm. Ryder & his friends are the main targets, but me & their families are also at risk" said Koda.

"Would Marlene Summers be at risk since she fired Mr Wentworth?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Possibly. I can't be too certain though" said Koda as his pup tag rang.

"Hello, Koda here" said Koda as a holographic screen appeared revealing that Oliver was the caller.

"Hello Koda" said Oliver.

"What do you want?" asked Koda in a stern voice.

"Not much. You, your family & friends made a big mistake messing with my father. Soon you'll all pay for what you did" said Oliver.

"Watch your mouth you little brat. If you come near any of us, I'll have your head served on a platter" said Koda.

"I doubt that. Soon karma will catch up to you. Bye" said Oliver as he hung up.

"He's dead meat" said Koda.

"He sure is" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I better get the pups together" said Koda as he tried to call Chase. To his surprise there was no answer.

"That's odd" said Koda.

"What's wrong?" asked Mayor Humdinger.

"Chase isn't answering" said Koda.

"Try again" said Mayor Humdinger as Koda tried to call Chase again. Yet again nobody answered. He tried calling the other pups, but he didn't get through to any of them. Not even Ryder answered Koda's call.

"Something's wrong. Nobody's answering. I'll see if Elias is there" said Koda as he called Elias. The holographic screen then showed Elias in tears.

"Elias are you OK?" asked Koda.

"Oliver kidnapped Angel. He & his father have begun their revenge. You have to get back here ASAP" said Elias.

"I'm on my way. See you soon" said Koda as he hung up.

"I better get home" said Koda.

"Me & the kittens will join you. You'll need all the help you can get" said Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's go" said Koda as he, Mayor Humdinger & the KCC headed back to Adventure Bay. When they arrived at the Lookout they saw that it had been heavily damaged.

"What happened here?" asked Koda.

"Looks like Lazlo & Oliver did quite a bit of damage" said Mayor Humdinger.

"I hope Ryder's OK. We better find him & the others" said Koda as everyone looked for Ryder, the pups & the other kids. Koda soon found Ryder tied up.

"RYDER" cried Koda.

"Koda help" said Ryder as Koda chewed through the ropes & freed him.

"I'm glad you're OK" said Koda.

"You too" said Ryder as he gave Koda a hug.

"Where are the others?" asked Koda as Ryder's face went serious.

"Mr Wentworth got them" said Ryder.

"WHAT?" cried Koda.

"It's part of his revenge. He'll get a pain worse than death if he even thinks about hurting them" said Ryder.

"We have to save them before it's too late" said Koda as everyone went to find the others & save them from Mr Wentworth & Oliver. In an abandoned factory the pups had been locked & left hanging in cages suspended from the ceiling. Mr Wentworth laughed evilly as he watched his plan come into fruition.

"You won't get away with this. Koda & Ryder will find you & make you wish you never crossed them" said Chase in a furious voice.

"I don't think so. Me & Oliver have begun our revenge. Nobody else is safe. Next time you'll think twice about messing with me" said Mr Wentworth.

"I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF ONCE I GET MY PAWS ON YOU" yelled Chase.

"I doubt that. Nobody will stop us" said Mr Wentworth.

Back at the Lookout Koda saw that the Pup, Pup Boogie console had been destroyed.

"All that hard work is now down the drain. I was looking forward to surprising you all for your warm welcome" said Koda as he sniffled. Ryder got on 1 knee & gave Koda a hug as he burst into tears.

"Once we free everyone we'll fix the damage" said Ryder.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Koda.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere" said Ryder.

"Let's find them. Every moment counts" said Koda as everyone went looking for the other kids & pups. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie & Kelly had fled to the mountains near the ski resort where they hid in a bear's cave.

"I'm glad we're OK" said Ace.

"Me too. Mr Wentworth underestimated us" said Carlos.

"I'll break his teeth the next time I see him" said Danny.

"He'll be begging for mercy once we're finished with him" said Elias.

"Oliver's dead meat once we get our hands on him" said Katie.

"If they hurt our family & friends we'll show them the meaning of true suffering" said Kelly as Everest appeared.

"Ryder told me everything. I hope Koda's OK" said Everest.

"Are Carlana & Jake at the cabin?" asked Elias.

"Yes. A kid named Oliver came by a short time ago asking about you, but we denied everything" said Everest.

"Good. He's Mr Wentworth's son" said Elias.

"I didn't know he had a son. Anyways come to the cabin. You'll be safe there" said Everest.

"Thanks Everest" said Kelly as Everest, herself & the other kids headed to the cabin & locked themselves in.

"Hi guys. Good to see you" said Carlana.

"We know everything about what Mr Wentworth & Oliver are planning. We'll help in any way we can" said Jake as Elias' phone rang. It was Koda.

"I'm glad you're OK Elias. Where did you go? We can't find you anywhere" said Koda.

"We're at Jake's cabin. We knew something like this would happen" said Elias.

"We'll be there soon" said Koda as he, Ryder, Mayor Humdinger headed towards Jake's cabin. As soon as they hung up they stopped. Mr Wentworth & Oliver had been spotted up ahead.

Well, well, well if it isn't Ryder Shepherd & Koda. YOU BOTH RUINED MY LIFE" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"You brought it upon yourself. We could've shared credit for the Holocom but because you think that the truth is overrated you decided to claim it as your own idea" said Koda.

"Silly wolf. I would've earned lots more money taking it for myself. Sharing it with you would've left me a smaller income" said Mr Wentworth.

"Tell us where the pups are or else. If you thought the pranks we played on you in school were bad, we can make you suffer even worse" said Ryder.

"You don't scare me Ryder" said Mr Wentworth.

"You should be scared" said Ryder.

"Don't try anything stupid. I won't hesitate to rip your faces off" said Koda.

"We'd like to see you try" said Oliver.

"Enough. Where are the pups?" asked Koda.

"You won't find them that easily" said Mr Wentworth.

"We'll "interrogate" you if you don't spill the beans" said Ryder.

"I got this Ryder. Ruff taser gun" said Koda as he summoned the taser gun from Chase's pup pack to Mr Wentworth's surprise.

"You said destroying their equipment was a bad idea dad" said Oliver.

"This isn't over. Let's go Oliver" said Mr Wentworth as he & Oliver left. Ryder & the others tried to follow them, but they got away.

"We'll get them soon enough" said Koda.

"Let's get to Jake's cabin" said Ryder as everyone continued down the road. Once they arrived they were let inside.

"Hey guys. We ran into Mr Wentworth & Oliver on the way here. They refused to tell us where the pups were & got away" said Ryder.

"If they hurt the pups I'll break their limbs' said Elias.

"Don't worry. I have a plan" said Koda.

"What does it involve?" asked Ryder.

"Do you remember the movie Big Fat Liar?" asked Koda.

"Yes. It's pretty good. Does your plan involve a series of pranks?" asked Elias.

"Correct. Now that I think about it my past with Mr Wentworth is like events in that movie. Anyways let's get to work" said Koda as he began planning out pranks to distract Mr Wentworth & Oliver allowing everyone to free the pups. After the plans were done Koda explained how it'd work.

"If all goes well the pups will be safe & we'll have Mr Wentworth & Oliver at our mercy" said Koda.

"They'll know exactly how déjà vu feels once they fall victim to these pranks" said Elias.

"Let's get started. Unfortunately for Mr Wentworth he failed to capture Everest & Tracker" said Koda.

"I hope Tracker doesn't pounce on you the way Everest did" said Ryder.

"I'll be fine" said Koda.

"Did he come with you Carlos or is he back in the jungle?" asked Elias.

"I told him to stay in the jungle so that he wouldn't get caught by Mr Wentworth" said Carlos.

"Should we go to the jungle to get him or is he coming here himself?" asked Elias.

"Carlos should pick him up. Carlos knows the jungle better than us" said Koda.

"Good idea. I'll be right back" said Carlos as he went to get Tracker.

"Hey Kelly, do you think Mr Wentworth will go after our parents, Terry & the rest of our friends?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. If they do, I'll beat them up worse than Allan Abner" said Kelly.

"Who is Allan Abner?" asked Koda.

"He's a boy who angered the town with his misogynistic behaviour & tried to overthrow Mayor Goodway, made derogatory remarks about women's place in society, threatened the girls & even got physical with any girls or women who talked back to him. Kelly got into a fight with him & beat him up breaking his arm in the process" said Elias.

"He got a major dose of girl power that day. He got what he deserved" said Kelly.

"I hope he didn't give Cali, Everest & Skye a hard time. If he did he'd have me to answer to" said Koda.

"Skye bit him when he saw us playing together. He's lucky he didn't end up dead like Cameron Dalton. Cameron was a juvenile delinquent who constantly misbehaved & terrorised everyone in school simply because he felt like it. Despite that he never got punished because everyone feared he'd retaliate in an extreme way. He challenged me to a fight I never wanted to be part of but unfortunately my attempts to walk away failed forcing me to fight. After I beat him up he swung a knife at me & when I pushed his hand away in self-defence the knife went right through his heart causing him to bleed to death instantly. That was scary" said Elias.

"Yikes. How unfortunate" said Koda.

"I'll say. I never wanted it to turn out like that. If he hadn't forced me to fight he'd probably still be alive. He insisted that we fight & it resulted in his death. It was an outcome nobody expected or wanted" said Elias.

"It sounds unbelievable that a school fight would turn deadly like that. It's almost completely unheard of" said Koda.

"I don't blame you for thinking that" said Elias.

"I kept certain events in our past secret because I didn't consider them appropriate for you to know about" said Ryder.

"It's OK Ryder. Anyways let's continue the plan" said Koda as everyone began discussing who'd do what. Meanwhile the pups were still trapped in the cages hanging in the factory.

"I'm glad Koda wasn't captured. I bet he'll help us escape" said Rocky.

"It sucks that we can't use our pup tags to call for help. That'd make it easier to break out" said Chase.

"Chase I'm scared" said Skye.

Chase knew exactly how Skye felt & did his best to comfort her.

"It'll be OK Skye. Once the others come we'll be free & Mr Wentworth & Oliver will be brought to justice" said Chase.

"I have a feeling that Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry are also at risk. Mayabella, Alex, Julius, Justina & Winnie might also be at risk, but I can't be too sure" said Angel.

"No matter what we'll put a stop to this" said Chase.

"Mr Wentworth & Oliver better stay away from the mansion. They're persona non grata there" said Angel.

Back at Jake's cabin everyone was going over the plan when Koda suddenly had an idea.

"I just remembered something" said Koda.

"What is it Koda?" asked Ryder.

"I was thinking we help defeat Mr Wentworth & Oliver with help from another so-called villain like how they did in Despicable Me 2" said Koda.

"Who are you referring to?" asked Elias.

"Sweetie" said Koda as everyone gasped in shock.

"I don't know if she'd willingly help us" said Ryder.

"Can we trust her?" asked Elias.

"If she steps out of line she'll have me to answer to. I'll keep an eye on her at all-WOAH" cried Koda as he was tackled to the ground. Carlos had returned with Tracker who thought Koda was dangerous.

"Hi" said Koda.

"Who & what are you? Amigo or enemigo?" asked Tracker in a stern voice.

"Tracker that's my brother. He's a wolf because of an experiment gone wrong" said Ryder.

"Is that true Carlos?" asked Tracker.

"Yes" said Carlos as Tracker released Koda.

"Sorry amigo" said Tracker.

"It's OK. Everest reacted the same way" said Koda.

"With Tracker here the only pups left in Adventure Bay that I can think of that may or may not be in trouble are Nikita & Terry. I doubt Mr Wentworth & Oliver would go after Nikita since she was never involved in foiling their plans as far as I know" said Elias.

"I remember Ryder telling me about them. Nikita used to have horrible owners correct?" asked Koda.

"Correct. Their names were Denise & Richard. The day we met Nikita she was covered in bruises, burns, cuts & gashes. Denise & Richard tried to take her back, but they got a taste of their own medicine. Nikita now lives with the Turbot cousins & has been doing a lot better" said Elias.

"I'm glad to hear that. Who did Terry used to live with?" asked Koda.

"I think he used to live by himself. He attempted to commit suicide, but we talked him out of it & I took him in as my pet" said Kelly.

"That's nice. Is he with your parents?" asked Koda.

"Yes. Terry, Elias' parents & my parents are back at the mansion we all live in" said Kelly.

"I'm glad life got better for them. We might need their help taking down Mr Wentworth & Oliver. Ryder you call Nikita & Terry while I fill in Tracker" said Koda.

"I'm on it. It's a good thing I gave them pup tags" said Ryder as he called Nikita & Terry.

"Tracker did Carlos tell you anything?" asked Koda.

"Si amigo" said Tracker.

"Excellent. Here's the full plan" said Koda as he explained the plan to Tracker.

"If everything goes perfectly the pups will be saved & Mr Wentworth & Oliver will be brought to justice" said Koda.

"Excellent" said Tracker.

"Nikita & Terry will join us tomorrow" said Ryder.

"Let's get back to the Lookout or at least what's left of it & rest. We'll set our plan in motion tomorrow" said Koda.

"Good idea. We'll need all the energy we can get to stop Mr Wentworth & Oliver" said Elias as everyone headed back to the Lookout. They ate dinner & settled down for the night. While everyone else was asleep Koda called Sweetie.

"What do you want?" asked Sweetie in a grumpy voice.

"Hello Sweetie. My name's Koda. I apologise if I woke you up" said Koda.

"Why are you calling me this late?" asked Sweetie.

"Me, my family & friends need your help. Lazlo Wentworth & his son Oliver have kidnapped the PAW Patrol as part of a revenge plot over past events. You'd be of great help to us" said Koda.

"You want my help Koda Shepherd?" asked Sweetie.

"You know who I am?" asked Koda.

"Yes. Mostly because of your past with Mr Wentworth" said Sweetie.

"Interesting. Since you're a villain you'd know how villains act & think" said Koda.

"Who says I'm a villain?" asked Sweetie.

"You've tried to take over Barkingburg numerous times. Ryder told me about you via the mail. A beautiful pooch like you deserves much better than villainy" said Koda.

Sweetie blushed. She was surprised Koda had said that.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" asked Sweetie.

"Yes. Your fur shines like the sun, your eyes sparkle like glitter & you have a voice of an angel. You're lucky to be part of the royal family. You have access to things most other people don't. It'd be a shame to see you hated for trying to conquer Barkingburg & have your good qualities overlooked. I believe you can redeem yourself & gain favour with others. What do you say? Are you willing to help us?" asked Koda.

Sweetie was shocked. Koda spoke to her as if he was jealous of her status. She then started to cry.

"You're right. It'd be a shame for me to put my position to waste. Whatever it is you want me to do I'm ready" said Sweetie.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. I'll have Robo-Dog bring you to Adventure Bay. I hope your owner won't misunderstand" said Koda.

"I'll let the Princess know if she asks. See you soon" said Sweetie as she hung up. Koda then organised for Robo-Dog to fly to Barkingburg & bring Sweetie to Adventure Bay.

"I'm such a good sweet talker. I can woo any girl with my words. Cali's the only girl I have truly deep feelings for, but it doesn't mean I can't win over other girls I meet" said Koda.

"I never knew you had feelings for Cali Koda" said Ryder as Koda turned to see him with a stern look on his face.

"I suppose you're upset that I called Sweetie, aren't you?" asked Koda.

"I wish you consulted with me 1ST" said Ryder.

"Sorry. I think I convinced her to turn over a new leaf. I'm quite good at persuasion" said Koda.

"Did you actually get Sweetie to change her ways?" asked Ryder.

"I'm pretty sure I did. She seemed genuinely flattered about my compliments & how she could redeem herself" said Koda.

"I'm not sure how the others will react to this. They might not take it well at 1ST" said Ryder.

"I'll explain everything when Sweetie arrives" said Koda.

"OK" said Ryder.

"Hopefully the pups will forgive her" said Koda.

"I'm sure they will if she helps to save them" said Ryder.

"That's what I hope for" said Koda as his pup tag rang.

"Hello who's this?" asked Koda as the holographic screen showed Mr Wentworth.

"Hello Koda" said Mr Wentworth.

"You have some nerve calling me this late Lazlo" said Koda in a stern voice. Ryder knelt beside Koda.

"What do you want?" asked Ryder in a stern tone.

"I'm just calling to let you know that you'll pay for everything once our revenge is complete" said Mr Wentworth.

"I don't think so" said Koda.

"We will save the pups. You won't get away with this" said Ryder.

"Think again. We also have Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie, Marlene, Francois & Horatio Turbot hostage. You'll never save them all in time" said Mr Wentworth.

"You'll get a brutal beatdown once we find you" said Koda.

"Your luck will run out & you 2 will be brought to justice" said Ryder.

"That's what you think. Bye for now" said Mr Wentworth as he hung up.

"That's not good" said Koda.

"Elias, Kelly, Nikita & Terry aren't going to like this news" said Ryder.

"I have another call to make" said Koda.

"Who are you calling?" asked Ryder.

"I'm calling in military & police reinforcement. That'll stop Lazlo & Oliver" said Koda.

"Perfect. They'll never escape justice with that kind of assistance" said Ryder.

"When you mess with me you're messing with the entire Shepherd clan. They'll be shocked to know that we have family in the military" said Koda.

"I'd like to see Mr Wentworth & Oliver try to take on the army. They'll never stand a chance" said Ryder.

"No, they won't. I better make the call" said Koda as he called his relatives in the military & police force for assistance. Sometime later they heard the Air Patroller land outside.

"That'd be Robo-Dog & Sweetie" said Koda.

"We better greet her" said Ryder as Koda & himself went outside. Robo-Dog & Sweetie emerged from the Air Patroller.

"Hi Sweetie" said Koda.

"Hi Koda. I'm ready to help" said Sweetie.

"Everyone else is asleep right now. Tomorrow once Nikita & Terry join us we'll go over the plan" said Ryder.

"OK" said Sweetie as she was suddenly tackled by Everest.

"Everest what are you doing?" asked Koda.

"Get back Koda. I bet she's up to no good" said Everest.

"She's here to help us Everest" said Koda.

"I've turned over a new leaf. Koda helped me realise that I can be a better pup. I swear I'm not going to cause trouble" said Sweetie as Everest released her.

"Sorry. I need to stop jumping to conclusions" said Everest.

"It's OK. I'm not surprised by your reaction" said Sweetie.

"Everest did the same with me when I 1ST arrived in town" said Koda.

"Angel, Elias, Kelly & Tracker were also suspicious of him at 1ST" said Everest.

"Being a wolf pup has its advantages & disadvantages" said Koda.

"Agreed" said Sweetie.

"Let's go inside before anything else goes wrong" said Koda.

"Good idea" said Sweetie as everyone went inside the Lookout. Soon they all settled down for the night to get some rest to prepare for what the next day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2: Duelling Plans

The next morning everyone woke up feeling refreshed.

"I can't wait to see the looks on Mr Wentworth & Oliver's faces when we take them down" said Elias.

"Their demise will be extremely satisfying" said Kelly.

Meanwhile Mr Wentworth & Oliver were going over their plan of revenge against the other kids.

"Now that we have the parents of the 2 lovebirds, the bitch who fired me & the owners of that mangy Golden Retriever we'll break those fools easily" said Mr Wentworth.

"There's no way they'll stop us. We've got the upper hand on those brats. We'll make them wish they never got in our way" said Oliver as Mr Wentworth & himself laughed evilly while they continued planning the next stage of their revenge. Back at the Lookout everyone was going through their own plan.

"OK here's the plan. Elias & Kelly will rig Mr Wentworth's car with faulty controls making it impossible for them to drive anywhere, Katie & Ryder will then dump buckets of body waste on Mr Wentworth & Oliver when they walk by, Ace, Carlos & Danny will then dig a pit for Mr Wentworth & Oliver to fall into. That'll give us plenty of time to save our family & friends" said Koda.

"They'll be sorry for daring to cross us. We got the last laugh on them once & today we'll do it again" said Ryder.

"Me & Ryder also let everyone in town know what's been going on to make sure everything goes according to plan. Mr Wentworth & Oliver will be begging for mercy once we're done with them. I have 1 last person who needs to be informed" said Koda as he activated his pup tag & called Mr Wentworth's wife & Oliver's mother Betty.

"Hello this is Betty Wentworth" said Betty.

"Hi Mrs Wentworth. I'm Koda Shepherd. I have something to tell you about Lazlo & Oliver" said Koda.

"What about them?" asked Betty.

"They've kidnapped some of our family & friends as part of a revenge plot against some 5TH grade Adventure Bay Elementary & my family over past issues. Whatever else they're currently planning can't be good" said Koda.

"WHAT?" cried Betty.

"It's true. I don't know what'll happen if they get away with it" said Koda.

"I had a feeling Lazlo still held a grudge against the Shepherds. I'm shocked that Oliver's also involved. That's not like him at all" said Betty.

"I figured it'd be the right thing to do letting you know. If all else fails, you'll be the last resort to stopping them" said Koda.

"Thanks for letting me know. Lazlo & Oliver will be in so much trouble when I see them next" said Betty.

"I'll let you know if we need your assistance. See you later" said Koda.

"Bye" said Betty as Koda hung up.

"OK everything is almost ready" said Koda.

"Now we wait for Nikita & Terry" said Ryder as the 2 pups happened to arrive on cue. Terry tackled Koda to the ground.

"Hi" said Koda.

"Who are you & how did you get here?" asked Terry in a stern voice.

"Terry that's my brother Koda" said Ryder.

"That's impossible. I don't believe that" said Terry.

"It's true. I can explain how it's possible" said Koda.

"Go ahead. Try to explain" said Terry.

"I became a wolf because of a machine that was meant to cure my leukemia. I'm permanently stuck like this" said Koda.

"Is that true?" asked Terry.

"Yes. You're not the 1ST person/pup to mistake Koda as a threat & you probably won't be the last" said Ryder as Terry released Koda.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding" said Terry.

"It's OK" said Koda.

"I have bad news. Captain Turbot & Francois are missing & I don't know where they are" said Nikita.

"Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie were missing when I woke up at the mansion this morning. I couldn't find them anywhere" said Terry.

"I think I know where they are" said Elias.

"Mr Wentworth & Oliver will have my iron fist to answer to if they hurt our parents" said Kelly.

"Principal Summers was also kidnapped by them. I don't know if there are any other hostages being held captive" said Koda.

"Once our relatives in the military & police force come to assist us they'll take down Mr Wentworth & Oliver in a flash" said Ryder.

"You have an awesome family. Are Isaac & Rita your biological parents Ryder or were you also adopted by them?" asked Elias.

"They're my biological parents. Anyways let's focus" said Ryder.

"Time to bring Mr Wentworth & Oliver to justice. Sweetie I want you to stay here & let us know if anything unexpected happens" said Koda.

"Will do. Nothing will get past me" said Sweetie.

"Excellent" said Koda.

"Shall me & Kelly go & rig Mr Wentworth's car while you guys set up the other traps?" asked Elias.

"I thought you'd never ask" said Koda.

"Let's do this" said Kelly as everyone set out to put the plan into motion. Elias & Kelly found Mr Wentworth's car & began rigging it. They slashed the tires, jammed the ignition, broke the engine & smashed the windows amongst other things.

"Perfect. They'll never get anywhere in this piece of junk" said Elias.

"Let's get out of here before they see us" said Kelly as Elias & her ran & hid to avoid being seen & waited for Mr Wentworth & Oliver to attempt driving the car. Soon they appeared.

"Let's go Oliver. We need to check on- WHAT THE HELL?" cried Mr Wentworth.

"OH MY GOD" cried Oliver.

"WHO DID THIS?" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"I bet the Shepherd punks are responsible" said Oliver.

"They're dead once I get my hands on them" said Mr Wentworth.

"Looks like we'll have to walk" said Oliver as Mr Wentworth & himself began walking to where the hostages were. Elias & Kelly remained hidden until they were out of sight.

"If they think the damage to their car is bad they're in for a nasty surprise soon" said Elias.

"I'm loving this. Soon our family & friends will be free & Mr Wentworth & Oliver will be stopped once & for all" said Kelly as Elias & Kelly went to tell the others about their success.

"OK what's next on the list Ryder?" asked Koda.

"Katie & myself will dump body waste on Oliver & Mr Wentworth" said Ryder.

"This'll be funny" said Katie as she & Ryder grabbed buckets of body waste & tracked down Mr Wentworth & Oliver. They snuck up behind them & dumped the contents of the buckets on them before running away. Mr Wentworth & Oliver screamed in anger.

"I'LL GET YOU SHEPHERD" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY" yelled Oliver as Katie & Ryder returned to the others while Mr Wentworth & himself kept walking.

"What's up next?" asked Koda.

"Ace, Carlos & Danny will dig a hole to trap Mr Wentworth & Oliver" said Ryder.

"Let's go" said Ace as she, Carlos & Danny headed out. They found a space to dig a pit & began digging.

"This pit will buy us enough time to save everyone" said Carlos.

"Mr Wentworth & Oliver won't have an easy time trying to escape" said Danny as Ace, Carlos & himself finished digging up the pit before covering it & using signs to lure Mr Wentworth & Oliver into their trap. They then hid nearby & waited.

"Here they come" said Koda as Mr Wentworth & Oliver walked by.

"Keep an eye out for any traps" said Mr Wentworth.

"I can't imagine what else we'll encounter" said Oliver as Mr Wentworth & himself walked over the pit causing them to fall in.

"DAMN IT" yelled Mr Wentworth.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here" said Oliver.

"While they try to escape me & Ryder will find their hideout & free everyone. Good luck stalling them" said Koda.

"Will do" said Elias as Koda & Ryder went to free the hostages.

"What do we do now?" asked Elias.

"Me & Tracker will keep an eye on them" said Carlos.

"Go & set more traps in case they escape" said Tracker.

"OK. Let us know if they try & escape" said Elias as Carlos & Tracker stayed at the pit to keep an eye on Mr Wentworth & Oliver while the others went to set more traps. Meanwhile Koda & Ryder arrived at the hideout.

"Ready Ryder?" asked Koda.

"Yes. Let's get everyone to safety" said Ryder as Koda & himself busted down the door. Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie, the Turbot cousins, Principal Summers & the pups were all locked in cages.

"It's Koda & Ryder" said Chase.

"Yay we're saved" said Principal Summers.

"Where are the keys to the locks?" asked Koda.

"There aren't any" said Marshall.

"Mr Wentworth used a code system to lock us up" said Skye.

"It's over there" said Rubble as he pointed to a Pup, Pup Boogie console.

"I wasn't expecting that" said Koda as he gasped in surprise.

"You can get everyone free can't you Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I'll boogie my way to earning freedom for everyone" said Koda as he went over to the Pup, Pup Boogie system & turned it on.

"Time to put my knowledge of dance games to the test" said Koda as he flipped through the song selection menu.

"Yet again Mr Wentworth stole my idea. How typical of him" said Koda.

"What did he do this time?" asked Ryder.

"You guys probably didn't notice but I upgraded the Pup, Pup Boogie song selection as a way of thanking you for such a warm welcome" said Koda as he looked through the song menu. Ryder & the pups were shocked. They weren't sure how to respond.

"No way. BE THE 1 is on this? I didn't expect Mr Wentworth to like J-Pop" said Koda as he played the song. The game then began playing.

"Let's do this" said Koda as he started dancing. Everyone noticed that the difficulty was on the hardest setting.

"I'm not surprised they'd make it ridiculously hard" said Ryder.

"You can do it Koda. Bust out your best moves" said Rocky.

"Go Koda" said Zuma as Koda did his best to repeat the moves shown as they flashed rapidly on the screen.

"Zut alors he's good" said Francois.

"I've never seen such brilliant dancing before" said Captain Turbot as the moves continued flashing on the screen. Koda put intense focus into repeating them all as everyone watched in amazement.

"I'm impressed" said Ella.

"Koda sure knows how to bust a move" said Ethan.

"Soon he'll have us free" said Harry.

"Go Koda. You're almost there" said Susie as the song came to an end. Koda began to feel tired but he was able to hold out long enough to make it through the song. After he finished the cages were unlocked freeing everyone.

"Yay we're free" said Angel.

"The others have dealt with Mr Wentworth & Oliver. Soon they'll get what they deserve" said Koda.

"I'm glad you're all OK" said Ryder.

"Where are the others?" asked Angel.

Carlos & Tracker are keeping an eye on Mr Wentworth & Oliver while the others are setting up more traps to stall them" said Ryder.

"I hope Nikita's OK" said Francois.

"Me too" said Captain Turbot.

"Now all we have to do is-" said Koda as Mr Wentworth & Oliver appeared.

"Is what?" asked Oliver.

"How did you 2 escape the pit? It should've kept you there longer than this" said Koda.

"We easily climbed out. Your little plan didn't work as well as you hoped" said Mr Wentworth.

"Where are the others?" asked Angel.

"They've been taken care of" said Mr Wentworth.

"Why?" asked Koda.

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"Why are you so intent on ruining our lives?" asked Koda.

"All we wanted was to live the good life, but you ruined it. We're simply returning the favour" said Mr Wentworth.

"It didn't have to be this way. You brought this on yourselves" said Oliver as Ella kicked Mr Wentworth in the crotch & grabbed him by the throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SON & HIS FRIENDS? TELL US OR I'LL JAB MY STILETTOS THROUGH YOUR EYES" yelled Ella.

"GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME" yelled Mr Wentworth as Ella threw him on the floor & began pounding him as hard as she could with her fists & stomped on him.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" yelled Ella.

"You better listen to her. I'll make sure you tell the truth. Ruff lie detector" said Koda as a lie detector appeared from his pup pack & was aimed at Mr Wentworth.

"Lying won't help you this time" said Koda as Mr Wentworth realised that he had to tell the truth.

"They're at Adventure Beach. I tied them up & left them in a room that's slowly filling with water" said Mr Wentworth.

"We better save them before it's too late" said Angel as Ryder handcuffed Mr Wentworth & Oliver to prevent them from running away. Everyone then went to Adventure Beach to save the others.

"I'll have Mr Humdinger keep an eye on those 2" said Koda as the pups looked at Koda with surprised looks on their faces.

"Don't worry. He & his kittens are helping us" said Ryder.

"I wasn't expecting that" said Chase.

"We're also being helped by someone else who'll remain anonymous for now" said Ryder.

"We have to save the others before they drown" said Angel as Koda glared at Mr Wentworth & Oliver.

"Don't move. You're not going anywhere" said Koda as everyone rushed to Adventure Beach.

"I can't believe they'd go this far" said Ella.

"Mr Wentworth & Oliver are psychopaths" said Ethan.

"They're headed for jail once this is all over" said Harry.

"That's exactly what they deserve" said Susie.

"Mr Wentworth deserves it but not Oliver" said Koda.

"What does that mean?" asked Ryder as everyone looked at Koda with intrigue.

"Since he's a teenager his mother gets to decide whether he goes to juvenile detention or military school. I think she'll pick the latter" said Koda.

"Military school would definitely straighten him out. I bet he'd snap on the 1ST day" said Ryder.

"Probably" said Koda.

"Our relatives will be here soon, right?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. It shouldn't be much longer" said Koda.

"How many family members do you have in the military & police force?" asked Angel.

"1 dozen" said Koda.

"That's not a lot" said Angel.

"There are 1 dozen in both so overall there are 2 dozen" said Koda.

"I stand corrected. Are Isaac & Rita amongst them or do they have other jobs?" asked Angel.

"They work at Shepherd Institute Of Tomorrow" said Koda.

"That's awesome" said Angel.

"Our parents are brilliant people. You'd be amazed at their accomplishments" said Ryder.

"I'll take your word for it" said Angel.

"I can't wait to see the look on Oliver's face when he finds out what his punishment is" said Koda.

"Let's focus on saving the others 1ST. Every moment counts" said Ryder as everyone raced to find the others. Soon they arrived at Adventure Beach.

"OK Mr Wentworth said they were tied up in a room filling with water. Let's try Sea Patrol HQ" said Ryder as everyone went to Sea Patrol HQ & tried to find the others.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Ryder.

"WE'RE IN THE STORAGE ROOM. HELP US" cried Elias.

"We're almost there Elias" said Angel as everyone went over to the storage room & tried to bust down the door to stop the others from drowning.

"I bet Mr Wentworth discarded the key" said Koda.

"How do we get the door open? There must be something we can do" said Ryder.

"I can handle this. Ruff steel saw" said Koda as a steel saw blade appeared from his pup pack.

"Stand back everyone" said Koda as everyone stood back. Koda began cutting a hole in the door. Rocky noticed that Koda was wearing his pup pack.

"Is that my pup pack?" asked Rocky.

"It sure is Rocky. I upgraded them so that they'd have more tools to help with missions. Cool isn't it?" asked Koda.

"Indeed" said Rocky as Koda continued cutting a hole in the door. Soon he made 1 big enough to let the others out. The water rushed out of the room & onto the beach where it was absorbed by the sand. Everyone then untied the others.

"Are you all OK?" asked Ryder.

"We are thanks to you. That was scary" said Elias.

"Mr Wentworth & Oliver are dead meat. They've gone too far this time" said Kelly.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" said Koda.

"That's what we all hope for" said Elias.

"I don't know how they managed to overpower & trap us in there" said Carlos.

"Me either. It all happened so fast" said Katie.

"Let's get back to the factory. I want to see how everything turned out" said Koda as everyone headed back to the factory. Mr Wentworth & Oliver managed to free themselves from the handcuffs.

"Let's get out of here dad" said Oliver.

"Those Shepherd brats ruined everything. They haven't seen the last of us" said Mr Wentworth as he & Oliver suddenly noticed blue & red flashing lights on the walls.

"What's going on?" asked Mr Wentworth.

"We have company dad" said Oliver.

"WHAT?" cried Mr Wentworth in shock.

"What do we do?" asked Oliver.

"HIDE" cried Mr Wentworth as he & Oliver hid in the hopes of avoiding the cops.

"It doesn't make sense dad. We calculated every detail of our plan. It should've worked perfectly" said Oliver.

"1 of those dicks must've called the police on us. We're screwed if they find us" said Mr Wentworth.

"IT'S OVER MR WENTWORTH. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" yelled Koda through a megaphone.

"Let's get out of here" said Mr Wentworth.

"It's best trying to sneak out the back. Going out the front would be stupid" said Oliver as Mr Wentworth & himself crept out the back in the hopes of getting away. Suddenly the back doors were forced open revealing Betty & the military.

"LAZLO. OLIVER" yelled Betty.

"BETTY?" cried Mr Wentworth.

"MUM?" cried Oliver as Koda appeared.

"They're all yours Mrs Wentworth" said Koda.

"Thanks for letting me know about this Koda" said Betty as Mr Wentworth & Oliver gasped in shock.

"YOU TOLD MY WIFE ABOUT THIS?" cried Mr Wentworth.

"Correct. She's not happy" said Koda.

"Damn straight I'm not. I'm extremely disappointed in you both. I'm disgusted you went this far Lazlo. You're nothing more than a sadistic psychopath. It disgusts me even more that you dragged Oliver into this. I raised you to be better than that Oliver. Your behaviour was unacceptable & you will suffer the consequences" said Betty.

"F*ck you Koda Shepherd. I've been screwed over for the last time. If I ever see you again I'll kill you & eat you for dinner" said Mr Wentworth.

"I'd like to see you try. It's over Lazlo. You lose" said Koda as Mr Wentworth was arrested & taken downtown. The others remained at the factory.

"Your son isn't under arrest since you'll be choosing his punishment Mrs Wentworth" said Sgt Leonard.

"Your 1ST choice is juvenile detention" said Police Chief Sheldon.

"The other is military school" said Sgt Leonard as everyone except Koda gasped. Koda smiled as Betty contemplated her options. Soon she made her choice.

"Oliver when we get home you're packing your bags. I'm sending you to military school" said Betty.

"WHAT?" cried Oliver.

"It was actually Koda who came up with the idea" said Betty as Oliver stood in place completely stunned speechless.

"Before we go home I want you to apologise for what you did" said Betty as Oliver looked at Koda with fury.

"You'll thank me for this 1-day Oliver. Eventually you'll learn that villainy never pays" said Koda as everything went silent. Oliver chuckled as he kept facing Koda.

"YOU'RE DEAD SHEPHERD" yelled Oliver.

"Koda run" said Ryder as Koda ran out of the factory with Oliver chasing him.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT" yelled Oliver.

"Catch me if you can" said Koda as Oliver continued to chase him.

"Should we try & stop Oliver from hurting Koda?" asked Elias.

"No. Koda can handle this" said Ryder as Koda continued running around with Oliver chasing him the entire time.

"Give up Oliver. Military school will get you back on the right path" said Koda.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD. I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY LIFE ANYMORE" yelled Oliver as he kept chasing Koda. He went to places that had plenty of hiding spots that'd throw Oliver off. Oliver tried to keep up but he soon lost track of Koda.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER. I'LL GET YOU KODA" yelled Oliver as he continued looking around for Koda. Koda soon returned to the others.

"Are you OK Koda?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. I shook Oliver off. He's still looking for me" said Koda.

"I'm sorry for everything Lazlo & Oliver did. I tried to get them to let go of their grudges, but they wouldn't listen" said Betty.

"It's OK. Now that they're headed for jail/military school I don't think they'll bother us again" said Ryder.

"I never would've thought they'd go this far. I thought Jeremy Winters & Burton Burgess were extreme in their plans. But Mr Wentworth & Oliver are just as bad if not worse" said Elias.

"Who are Burton & Jeremy?" asked Koda.

"Jeremy Winters was an obsessed fan of the PAW Patrol that got so jealous of everyone else in town & also didn't get to do everything he wanted to do causing him to murder his parents & attempting to slaughter the entire town. He failed & will likely remain in prison for the rest of his life" said Elias.

"Burton Burgess was a boy who stalked, kidnapped & raped me after he got fed up from my repeated rejections of him. When Angel & Elias came to my rescue Burton committed suicide because he preferred that over living without me" said Kelly.

"Yikes. That's horrifying" said Koda.

"Both their crimes were shocking. I still get chills about what they did" said Ryder as Koda's Pup Pad rang. Ryder answered it.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder, we need your help. Oliver got buried in the snow due to an avalanche. Carlana, Everest & myself saw what happened. Please hurry" said Jake.

"We're on our way" said Ryder as everyone headed to the mountains to save Oliver. As Ryder drove there Koda briefed the pups.

"OK Chase I'll need you to use your heat vision goggles to find Oliver under the snow, Rubble I need you to dig up the snow to try & free Oliver with Everest's help & Marshall I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case Oliver is hurt" said Koda.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"I'm fired up" said Marshall.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble.

"I'll be prepared if he acts like an ungrateful brat" said Koda.

"Hopefully the avalanche caused him to have a change of heart" said Betty.

"Me too" said Ryder.

"I doubt it. He got what he deserved but he doesn't deserve to die" said Koda.

"Maybe at military school he'll have a change of heart & get back on the right track" said Elias.

"If I was his instructor I'd make sure he stayed in line" said Angel.

"You'd be an excellent drill instructor" said Kelly.

"You know it" said Angel.

"Let's find Oliver" said Koda as everyone arrived at the mountain range.

"Hey guys. Good to see you. He's over there" said Jake as Carlana, Everest & himself directed everyone to where Oliver was buried.

"Let's get to it" said Ryder as Chase used his heat vision goggles to spot Oliver while Marshall stood by with his medical gear. Everest, Rubble & the others began digging through the snow to free Oliver.

"I hope he doesn't end up doing anything stupid. Hopefully he's sorry for what he did" said Koda.

"I'll be angry if he refuses to apologise" said Betty as everyone continued digging through the snow. Soon they found Oliver & pulled him free. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Does anyone know CPR?" asked Elias.

"I do" said Marshall.

"Just so you know I won't forgive Oliver" said Koda as everyone gasped.

"You heard me" said Koda as Ryder understood what he was saying.

"You're mad about what Mr Wentworth & Oliver did aren't you?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. How could I not be?" asked Koda.

"True" said Ryder.

"How can you say that Koda?" asked Chase.

"That's wrong" said Zuma.

"Says the pups who hold grudges against Sweetie" said Koda.

"She tried to take over Barkingburg numerous times. We can't trust her" said Chase.

"If that's true explain this" said Koda as he showed Sweetie on the holographic screen in the control room of the Lookout. Chase looked at Koda in fury.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER INFILTRATE OUR HOME?" yelled Chase.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? RYDER KNEW ABOUT IT AS WELL" yelled Koda as everything went quiet. Chase was confused by what Koda said.

"What?" asked Chase.

"It was my idea & although Ryder was a bit upset at 1ST he supported my idea. Ryder told me about your Mission PAW missions in the mail. After reading them I knew that Sweetie was misunderstood & that she needed a push in the right direction" said Koda.

"So, you're saying you forgave her despite her past misdeeds?" asked Chase.

"Correct" said Koda as the pups stood speechless.

"Is it true that Ryder forgave Sweetie Ryder?" asked Chase.

"Yes. Sweetie was charmed by Koda making her realise what she did was wrong. She's trying to redeem herself for her past misdeeds" said Ryder.

"I know she can be an asset to us. "If you give her a chance he can prove it" said Koda.

"I don't understand why you'd forgive Sweetie so easily but not Oliver. I'm not happy with what he did but he might have a change of heart. Even though I haven't yet forgiven Aaron for what he did to me I might find forgiveness 1 day. It's the same with everyone else who's caused trouble for us in the past. Let's see if rescuing Oliver from the avalanche will change his mind" said Elias as the pups looked at Koda. Koda turned away in shame.

"You're right Elias. Maybe I can forgive Oliver. It won't be today though" said Koda.

"Koda I'm-" said Chase before Koda silenced him with his paw as he cried.

"Don't even think about it Chase" said Koda in tears as Ryder knelt down & gave Koda a hug while petting him.

"It's OK Koda. Chase didn't mean to upset you" said Ryder as Koda let out a sad howl while continuing to cry. At that moment Marshall finished giving Oliver CPR.

"The good news is that his heartbeat is back to normal. The bad news is that he'll die if we don't get him to the hospital" said Marshall.

"Let's go" said Betty as everyone headed to the hospital. They handed Oliver over to the doctors & nurses who took Oliver for further treatment.

"I hope he'll be OK" said Betty.

"The doctors & nurses will do everything they can to make sure he recovers" said Ryder as he noticed the pups feeling upset.

"Are you OK pups?" asked Ryder.

"This is scary" said Chase.

"Nobody's ever died during a mission before" said Marshall.

"It'd be sad if Oliver was the 1ST" said Rocky.

"Even though he did horrible things it'd be tragic if he died" said Rubble.

"I always hoped there'd never be any fatalities during any missions" said Skye.

"I think we all wished for that" said Zuma.

"I know how you all feel. I'm sure Oliver will recover" said Ryder.

"We all owe Koda an apology. We'll do it once we return home" said Chase which made the pups intrigued.

"Do you think Oliver's OK?" asked Betty.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon enough" said Elias as the pups nodded.

"We have to apologise to you too Ryder. We lashed out on Koda for no reason. We hope you forgive us" said Chase.

"It's OK Chase. All is forgiven" said Ryder as he gave the pups a hug.

"I hope Koda accepts the apology as well" said Kelly.

"I'm sure he will" said Ryder as a nurse appeared.

"Which 1 of you is Betty Wentworth?" asked the nurse.

"I am. How's my son?" asked Betty.

"I have good news. He's coming to. He'll make a full recovery" said the nurse.

"That's a relief. Can we see him?" asked Betty.

"He only wishes to see you & Koda Shepherd. It's a private matter" said the nurse.

"Does he want to see both of us at once or 1 at a time?" asked Betty.

"1 at a time" said the nurse.

"Who does he wish to see 1ST?" asked Betty.

"You. He has something he needs to get off his chest" said the nurse.

"OK. I'll be right back" said Betty as she was taken to Oliver's room.

"Hi mum" said Oliver.

"I'm glad you're OK. How do you feel?" asked Betty.

"It's hard to say. What happened?" asked Oliver.

"You were buried in the snow from an avalanche in the mountains" said Betty.

"Looks like I yelled Koda's name a bit too loud" said Oliver.

"If it wasn't for him & the PAW Patrol you'd be dead" said Betty.

"I wanted to avenge dad because Koda ruined his career" said Oliver.

"Did you really think ruining Koda's life would've made it better?" asked Betty as Oliver realised that she was right.

"No, it wouldn't have. I'm sorry mum. I didn't realise that until now. What have I done?" asked Oliver as he burst into tears.

"It's not too late for you. Lazlo might not be able to get back on track, but you can. Don't let Lazlo's influence guide you down the wrong path. I know you can make things right" said Betty.

"I hope to make amends as soon as possible" said Oliver.

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you wish to see Koda now?" asked Betty.

"Not yet. He's probably still upset over what happened" said Oliver.

"Luckily he's not here. He's resting at the Lookout. Anyways we need to talk about military school" said Betty.

"I know. I deserve to go there for what I did" said Oliver.

"I think I can have it changed to community service" said Betty.

"Will that work?" asked Oliver.

"It might" said Betty.

"Thanks mum" said Oliver.

"Just so you know there will be consequences if you try something like this again. Is that clear?" asked Betty.

"Crystal" said Oliver as he nodded.

"Good. How long do you have to stay here?" asked Betty.

"I can answer that" said the nurse as she entered the room.

"According to Marshall Oliver only received minor injuries. They'll be gone within a week. We'll have to keep you here for at least 2 weeks in case they get worse" said the nurse.

"OK thanks" said Oliver.

"I'll make sure to visit every day" said Betty.

"Make sure Koda knows I wish to talk to him" said Oliver.

"I will" said Betty.

Everything appeared to have turned out well. Mr Wentworth received a 10-year prison sentence, Oliver was given 2 weeks of community service & Koda was assigned by Ryder to supervise Oliver.

"Keep going everyone. That trash won't clean itself up" said Koda.

Soon everyone had a break. Koda & Oliver met up at Mr Porter's restaurant where they shared some drinks together.

"I know it's a bit overdue, but I owe you an apology Koda. I was mad about dad losing his job at the Shepherd Institute Of Tomorrow & I wanted you to know how he felt. I didn't realise the damage I'd caused until it was too late. Please forgive me" said Oliver.

At 1ST Koda wasn't sure what to say. He then smiled.

"I knew you'd come to your senses. When Mr Wentworth was fired I would've thought he'd learn a lesson" said Koda.

"What lesson?" asked Oliver.

"The truth isn't overrated. It never was & never will be" said Koda.

"I suppose you're right. It's good to be back on the right track again" said Oliver.

"I'm impressed with your hard work. You've done a great job so far" said Koda.

"Thanks" said Oliver.

That evening Koda returned home with Cali by his side.

"I never noticed your mischievous attitude before Cali. Sometimes it feels like just yesterday that I played pranks on the neighbourhood pups in California. That's what they get for making fun of my intelligence" said Koda as Cali chuckled & nuzzled Koda.

"Your eyes twinkle like stars in the night sky, your fur shines like the moon, your smile brightens up the room & your meows & purrs are music to my ears" said Koda as Cali blushed. She felt like she was being seduced.

"We're probably a bit too young for this but would you like to go out on a date sometime?" asked Koda.

Cali nodded yes.

"Excellent. We'd make a great couple" said Koda as Cali & himself kissed while snuggling up with each other. Suddenly the lights turned on with Cali & Koda spotting the pups in front of them hanging their heads in shame.

"What's going on?" asked Koda as he noticed the pups' forlorn expressions.

"Are you OK?" asked Koda as the pups looked & nodded at each other. Chase then stepped forward.

"Koda on behalf of the PAW Patrol we owe you an apology" said Chase as Koda stood confused. He didn't know what Chase was talking about.

"You owe me an apology?" asked Koda as the pups nodded.

"Why?" asked Koda.

"For lashing out on you over trusting Sweetie. We should've handled it better. I hope you forgive us. We're really sorry for getting mad" said Chase.

"It's OK. I'm glad everything worked out" said Koda.

"Congratulations on getting together with Cali" said Skye.

"I've always been a cat person. When I 1ST saw Cali I knew we were meant to be" said Koda as Cali nodded.

"Looks like she agrees" said Skye as Cali purred.

"Come here you" said Koda as Cali & himself passionately locked lips. The pups watched in happiness.

"That's so cute. They're perfect for each other" said Rubble as Cali & Koda broke apart. Suddenly their eyes flashed pink meaning that they zinged.

"Let's go to bed. It's getting late" said Koda.

"Good idea. I'm tired" said Chase as everyone proceeded to turn in for the night. Cali & Koda snuggled up together.

"Goodnight Cali" said Koda.

Cali purred as she & Koda fell asleep together.

 **THE END**


End file.
